Turning Point
by Experimental
Summary: A short fluff piece about a time Duo convinced Quatre to double date, and bring his secret crush and my first go at GW fanfiction.


Turning Point

  
  
My first date with Trowa? I wouldn't exactly call it a _date_. I suppose if one of us pays for both it counts. But, in fact, I ended up paying for everyone. And I _know_ I wasn't dating Duo. 

I should back up. My best friend Duo Maxwell and I were talking--about what, I don't remember--and _some_how we got it in our heads that it would be fun to go out to dinner. Try out the colony restaurants. He thought we could double date. He, of course, had Hilde Schbeiker in mind for himself. They had grown really close over the past months, even started living together. I wasn't totally convinced they were 'just friends,' but I won't press anything with Duo. As for myself... I didn't have any women in mind. I hardly know any that well besides Miss Noin, and, well, that would be weird. 

So my thoughts immediately went to Trowa. 

Of course, I wasn't going to tell Duo that. Not after all this talk about dating! 

He figured it out anyway. 

He gave me a knowing wink and looked surprised when I admitted that Trowa and I had never really been out anywhere together alone. "You two," he said shaking his head, "too shy for your own good. Just ask him! What's so hard about asking someone to dinner?" 

Easy for Duo to say. 

"I'm sure he'll say yes. He's probably been dying to ask you the same thing!" 

"Duo!" I said. I'm sure I must have turned beet red. 

And as my luck would have it, Trowa walked in just then and wanted to know what we were talking about. Duo, my savior, asked him if he'd like to come to dinner with us. He didn't make it sound like a date at all. Sometimes, Duo does impress me. 

He said yes. To be exact, he said sure--but it was a yes. 

I think. 

So, that was it. 

So. There we were at thirty past seven, me and Duo and Hilde, sitting in a booth with a great view in the finest Chinese restaurant on the C-421 colony, the Golden Dragon. Duo told me it was an Americanized Chinese restaurant, which apparently means fatty or faux. But the atmosphere was great. It was my kind of place. The muzak, the lighting, white tablecloths, the sounds of the other diners--most of whom were dressed up. And looking at the menu, I was beginning to wonder why Duo picked this place. 

"Would you look at these prices! Are they for real?" he said, a little too loudly. He whistled. "So this is how the other half lives!" 

"They're not that bad," Hilde said. She was hoping the waiters wouldn't hear. 

Duo shook his head. "When I had a hankering for Chinese," he said, "I had no idea it would be this expensive. Sorry, Quatre." 

"I don't mind," I said, "really." And I didn't. I had come to expect I would be the one left with the bill. Everyone came to that conclusion, actually. That's what I get for being the rich kid. Besides, I told him: "This _is_ the best Chinese restaurant on the colony." 

"Yeah, that's what I heard," Duo said with a lopsided smile. Any idiot could see he was trying to impress Hilde. "Still, it is a bit too classy, don'tcha think?" 

"I like it!" Hilde said. 

Duo started. "Er, not that classy is a bad thing or anything!" 

I had to smile. They made an adorable couple, and I couldn't be happier for them. Though I'd have to admit, I was also quite jealous. 

Our waiter came with our tea and asked us if we were ready to order. Hilde turned frantically back to her menu, trying to make up her mind. "We're still waiting for one more," I said. Sheesh, where was Trowa? We'd agreed to meet at 7:30, and he still hadn't shown up. I told myself he could have been stuck in traffic, or stopped for a moment on his way to the restaurant. I suppose it didn't really matter, as long as he showed up. And then I caught myself. Here I was, getting all worked up about whether one of my best friends would make it for dinner! 

Still, I thought I should be polite for his sake. "If you could give us a few more minutes to decide," I started to say. 

Duo interrupted stupidly-- "Man, am I starving." 

"Shouldn't we wait until Trowa gets here?" Hilde asked him. 

Now, one thing I've noticed about Duo is he's somewhat of an ass when he's hungry; and he's even more of an ass when he's trying to impress Hilde. Not exactly a winning combination. So his reply was, "Oh, I'm sure Trowa wouldn't mind too much if we went ahead and ordered." 

I wanted to knock him one. 

Duo must have seen I was upset. I wasn't even aware I'd looked so. But then he told the waiter: "Okay, how 'bout some dumplings and an order of spring rolls to get us started, huh?" 

That was better. Again, Duo surprised me, looking out for me like that. He didn't seem to notice my look of gratitude, because he chose that moment to lean back melodramatically against the naugahyde seat. It was only a matter of time before he'd start again about how classy the place was. 

Then I heard him. 

"Sorry, am I late?" 

I looked up reflexively. It was Trowa! At last! It took a lot of control not to yell his name. Duo told me once it's really obvious how I feel when I do that. _I_ don't even know how I feel! Someone should tell him there _is_ such a thing as being too observant. 

Which is what I almost never am when Trowa enters a room. I couldn't speak. Hilde had to answer him for me. "Not at all," she said. "We got here early." 

"Hope you don't mind," Duo added, "I ordered appetizers." 

"That's fine," Trowa said. 

He's so nice. Nothing bothers or offends him. He has a nice voice, too. He was dressed for the occasion, unlike Duo. But then Duo didn't know squat about Golden Dragon except it served Chinese. Trowa had bought a new blazer; I had never seen it before. He looked great in it. Heck, he looked great, period. And I wanted to compliment him--so far I hadn't even said a word; it was terrible--but I couldn't find the courage. I guess I was too worried he might take it the 'wrong way.' 

So Hilde beat me to it. Again. 

"Wow, Trowa, you look fabulous! That's a very nice suit. And what a perfect fit. Is it new?" 

You'd think she had a crush on him. 

Duo sure did. I'd never seen him so pathetically jealous. He actually pouted, and grumbled something like "What about me?" while Trowa answered quietly. It was terribly selfish, but anything to get Hilde's attention back on her date I supported. "Oh, Duo, you always look..." She seemed to fumble for the word. "Interesting." 

He beamed. "Really?" 

I saw Trowa blush as he asked if he could sit down. 

So the peanut gallery made room and he sat at the opposite end of the table from me. That was how I'd wanted it (just because Duo considered this a double date, I didn't want Trowa to get that impression) but the table between us suddenly seemed extra long. 

When he looked right at me, somehow I found my voice. "I'm really glad you could make it, Trowa," I said and tried to ignore the look I _knew_ Duo would be giving me. 

"Well, I'm glad you thought of it," he said, making me blush. He must have forgotten it was Duo who asked him out here. Then he picked up a menu and turned to Duo, though I could have sworn he was still talking to me when he said: "So, what looks good here?" 

"I hear their duck dishes are the best," I said. 

I saw Trowa nod, maybe even smile, before Duo interrupted. 

"Mm, I'm thinking the house special chow mein," he said, making it sound like a chemistry course, "but I just _know_ there's gonna be mushrooms in it." 

"Then ask the waiter to leave out the mushrooms," Trowa suggested. 

Duo tapped his chin. He looked like he was thinking hard. 

Hilde interrupted his thoughts. "Oh, we can't do that," she said. "Duo just _loves_ mushrooms. They're his favorite." 

"What?" Duo yelled. "I can't stand 'em!" 

And he tried to tickle Hilde, who was yelling back between giggles: "Stop, Duo, you're embarrassing me!" 

She could say that again. 

It was getting stuffy all of a sudden. Trowa didn't know what to make of the couple. And I was pretty sure that if people weren't staring at us now, they would be by the end of the evening. 

There's something about food and Hilde that brings out the best in Duo. Eventually. Ever since the food came he started acting more like a gentleman. Maybe Golden Dragon was having some effect on him. He'd flip out if I told him that. I liked him better this way. Quiet. That is, until he started moaning (loudly) about how good the food was ("For a frou-frou place") and I just prayed the other diners were too busy to notice. 

Everything _was_ awfully good. Except the sweet-and-sour pork. I won't touch the stuff. 

"So, Trowa," I said, trying to make light conversation. He had been quiet most of the evening. I know he doesn't say much if he doesn't have to. I just felt like I wasn't paying enough attention to him. "Are you going to go back to the circus now that we have a break?" 

"Probably. I'm sure they could use my help." He didn't say anything else for a while. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, and he wasn't eating. God, Duo was stuffing his face. But Trowa looked up at me. "What about you, Quatre?" 

"Me?" It took me by surprise. Was he asking me what I planned to do, or if I wanted to join him? I assumed it was the former, against some wishful thinking, and said: "I'm not sure yet. Maybe I'll go back to school and study history or something. I'd like to get as far away from the office as possible!" 

"Oh, yeah," Duo said with his mouth full. "That's right. You've got that Winner resource satellite to take care of." 

"Are you still thinking about going to work there, Duo?" Hilde asked. 

"Eh, I don't know..." 

"I really think you should." 

"Nah, it'd feel weird, you know? Anyway, Quatre." Duo smiled. "How's business coming along?" 

So I told him I was leaving it to the men and women who were already in the company and knew how everything worked; and that maybe my sisters would like to take up the load, if I could contact them. "They know more about business, I'm sure. I hardly know anything!" I laughed. 

"Don't be so modest," Trowa said suddenly. I could feel Duo grin and only hoped he'd keep his big mouth shut. "I'm sure you'd make a brilliant businessman." 

I blushed and said, "Thanks, Trowa." 

I looked at my plate. But occasionally I looked over at Trowa when I thought he wasn't looking. Mesmerized by the way he pulled noodles off his fork. I tried to eat, but had been feeling butterflies ever since Trowa arrived. I think Duo ordered too much food; though he didn't mind taking the leftovers home. If only we'd had sparkling cider, for the atmosphere. Okay, and also to help with those butterflies I was suffering from. The restaurant was authentic enough to give us tea but we couldn't even get chopsticks, let alone sparkling cider. 

Duo was full too soon, so he had a lot to take home. The bill came and I gestured to the waiter that I would take it. 

At the very same moment, Trowa said, "I'll get that." 

We grabbed for the bill at the same time. Our hands touched. There must have been static in the air or the carpet because I swear I felt a shock. I pulled back fast enough. 

And lost the bill to Trowa. 

"Trowa, you don't have to," I said. "Duo and I already agreed I would pay for it--" 

Trowa waved away my protests. "No, really, Quatre. I insist. I _want_ to pay for it." Meanwhile Duo was looking at him like he'd gone mad. I held my breath as Trowa turned the bill over to look at it. 

He made a face when he saw the amount. I wanted to disappear I was so embarrassed. 

Duo plucked the bill from his fingers with a nervous laugh. "On second thought, thanks, Quatre," he said, handing the slip to me. 

The total was in the triple digits. I put it on my credit. 

Duo started laughing about the way Hilde's fortune was misspelled. "What does yours say, Trowa?" 

"'You are a deep thinker and value concentration.'" 

Mine just said 'You love Chinese food.' 

We grabbed our jackets to leave, but Duo stopped us before we could get out the door. "I gotta make a pit-stop first," he stage whispered to us. Then he grabbed my arm. "Quatre, come keep me company." 

I stuttered a protest, but Duo pinched my arm. And it hurt. 

"I have to talk to you about something." 

Hilde put her hands on her hips. "But, Duo, I thought you said going in pairs was a _girl_ thing." 

Duo just stuck his tongue out at her, grinned, and pulled me into the restroom. Once the door closed behind us he strode over to the mirror to check his teeth. 

I sighed and asked him impatiently what was so important. Duo grinned and held up his fortune between two fingers. I took it and read it. "'Your fantasy will come true'?" I grinned. "Is this about you and Hilde?" 

"Not at all, my friend," he said. "It's for you. And I think it's already coming true..." He nudged my shoulder. 

"What are you talking about, Duo?" I said, even though I already knew. 

"Oh, come on!" He lowered his voice and leaned in close to say: "You and Trowa, of course." He snorted. "God, it's so obvious. 'Really, I insist, Quatre.' 'Don't be so modest, Quatre.' The guy digs you!" 

"Duo--" 

That was all I could think of to say before Hilde threw open the door. "Still here? What's taking so long?" 

"Hilde!" Duo jumped in front of her as though the sight of the men's restroom was forbidden to a woman. "I could have been doing my thing!" 

"I know," she said, flashing him a haughty grin. "That's why I did it." 

"Pervert," Duo said, and swatted her rear as he followed her out of the restroom. "Well, let's get a move on." And he winked at me just before Trowa could see us. 

Outside the colony air was temperate, and the main lights had been turned off to simulate night. The street lamps were still on, however, and sparkling. Trowa shivered and pulled on his blazer. And Duo flung the plastic doggie bag over his shoulder and said to Trowa and me, "Well, I'm beat. I think we're gonna to have to go our separate ways from here." 

"How come?" Hilde said. "It's still early. I want to stay and talk--" 

"But we can still explore on our own," Duo told her and winked. And he lowered his voice and said out of the corner of his mouth: "I'll tell you later." He gave me a creepy grin. "Well, guess we'll see you guys later, huh? Thanks for dinner, Quatre." I nodded, speechless. He was leaving us all alone! 

"Now you two have fun!" he said exuberantly, waved, and practically dragged a confused Hilde away. 

I knew Hilde would demand to know why he was acting funny, and then Duo would have to tell her _every_thing. How Quatre's got it _bad_...for Trowa. And why else did she think she was the only girl there? And how hard it was for him to keep from laughing, "'Cause they make such a cute couple!" I could have died of embarrassment at the mere thought. 

"So, what do we do now?" Trowa said behind me. 

I shrugged. "Let's walk for a while," I suggested. And we did. Neither of us said anything. Neither of us minded. 

After a while we stopped by the lake. Trowa leaned his arms on the railing. I sat back against it and sighed. I tried my hardest not to turn and look at his backside--not that it had ever held any appeal to me before. I wondered if Trowa found anything interesting in the lake; but guessed it was about as interesting as staring in the other direction (like I was) at skyscrapers. Perhaps there were skyscrapers in the lake. I found myself thinking, if we both turned around we would be faced with the same image. Anyway, one could cut the tension with a knife. One of us had to say something, but I didn't know where to start. 

"Trowa?" 

He turned to look at me from under his bangs, and the warmth in his eyes I hadn't grasped before made me forget myself. 

"Uh, nice night, isn't it?" I stuttered. 

He completely ignored my attempt to start a conversation. "You've been really edgy all night, haven't you?" 

"Um..." I had to be honest. "Yeah." 

Trowa smiled. "Me too." 

That was it. I had to tell him how I felt, that he couldn't be just a friend to me. That I didn't know what else he _could_ be, because I didn't know myself. I had to come clean about Duo's little scheme, and about my part in it, and about how perfect I thought he was, but that I could never find the courage to tell him. 

And while I was thinking all that, he kissed me. 

With that, every worry in my mind scattered, replaced by the most heavenly feeling I had thus far experienced. It took me a moment to realize what it was. And when it hit me, it blinded me. I was in _love_ with Trowa! My heart soared, the streetlights sparkled, and everything was perfect for one brief, exquisite moment. 

And to think it was only a _little_ kiss! 

When it was over, I opened my eyes to see Trowa blushing. I was dizzy and too shocked to speak. Too shocked to laugh, even, when I saw he couldn't believe he had kissed me. I was glad he did. He must have been too, I could tell, when he cleared his throat and said again: "Thank you for dinner, Quatre. I'm glad you suggested it." 

"But I didn't," I reminded him. "Duo did! I didn't have the guts--" 

I shut my mouth. One kiss and I was confessing everything to Trowa before I even knew what I was saying. He caught my drift. God, he must have figured it out that Duo already knew! But it wouldn't be like him to mention it. 

"Well, I'll have to thank him, then, because I didn't either." And he smiled. 

"Should we do it again sometime?" I said, crossing my fingers. 

"Absolutely. But next time we won't tell Duo." 

Reminded of Duo's embarrassing displays, I laughed. But I laughed in earnest over _our_ happiness. I was so happy that he was happy it hurt. Ah, my Space Heart--I prayed--if this is a dream don't ever wake me up! 

Trowa gave me a ride in a taxicab back to my apartment. He insisted he at least pay for that. On the way home, we watched the lights go by and only dared hold hands, albeit briefly. We were still both too shy to do anything else.   
  



End file.
